


约顿海姆庄园纪事

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 唐顿庄园au   ABO上为无脑剧情，下为pwp中产阶级继承人Alpha锤x约顿海姆少爷Omega基说明：穿衣、习惯、律法等均有私设，请不要在意文与现实、剧里不同的地方。ooc，剧情无逻辑。





	1. Chapter 1

上

约顿海姆庄园的一天从更衣铃敲响那一刻正式开始。

洛基的贴身女仆罗拉今日为他换上了一套绸制的内搭衬衫，外套墨绿色的长袍；罗拉将及脚踝的长袍腰身收紧，勾勒出青年人胸廓之下纤细美好的线条，却被抱怨一句“太紧了”。没法，这位忠心耿耿的女仆只好又将侧边的系带放松一些——但这在夫人在世时是绝对不被允许的行为。

“要有个Omega的样子！”

——夫人从前会对着洛基阔落的外袍这么喝道。这位传统Omega女性终其一生也不太能明白那些街头上抗争什么“健康”、“权利”的Omega都在想什么，她只知道她的小儿子洛基，必须要做一个优雅得体且腰束得紧紧的Omega，不然她就没法指望小儿子嫁出去了！抱着这种念头，每每她见着洛基腰侧松开的系带，她就恨不得亲自上阵给系劳实了！不过这样的情况在夫人不幸染上赫尔流感后就宣告停止，因为高热同咳血令她几近神志不清。洛基每日都会去看望甚至亲自照料她，可即使是最细心的护士也无法使她好转起来，又何况是洛基一个爱大于专业知识的业余护理？于是大约一周时间后，天国的钟声一召约顿海姆尊敬的夫人入境，就再没有人管洛基的穿着是否优雅问题。

更衣铃响过的半小时后，劳菲已经坐在餐厅里看着报纸。洛基穿过大门，才刚刚在自己的位置坐下，劳菲就抖抖报纸，顺带递给他一张纸条，“一个坏消息，洛基。坏透了。”

坏透了？洛基皱着眉将叠成小块的纸条展开，打算好好看看什么坏消息会在一早上通过这样的潦草形式送来。而透过整齐的折痕，他缓声读出了一则令他几近惊叫出声的消息：

“赫尔布林迪死了？怎么会？”

劳菲叹了口气，将报纸的其中一页展现给他。纯黑的大字标题直愣愣地被置到他的眼前，洛基睁大了眼仔细搜寻那上面的每一个字，好半天才道：“我以为它号称永不沉没……”

劳菲只摇摇头，“没有什么永远，洛基。没有。你表哥——也就是庄园的继承人去世了，这代表我们要开始守丧了。你的柜子里还有黑衣服吗？——真可惜，他是个很好的年轻人，至少我和他还相处得挺好——你也是，洛基，你们都订婚了来着。”

“黑色的东西我多得是。”洛基抿了抿嘴，最终还是下定决心问道，“赫尔布林迪出了意外，是不是代表继承人要换了？”

劳菲似乎对他的这个问题有些意外——庄园主高高地挑起灰色的眉毛，但仍是给予了肯定回答：“是的，洛基。可惜多洛蕾斯走得太早，只给我留下了你，不然我们也不用为了这些继承人头疼了。”

年轻的Omega低头看向盘子里的鲑鱼卷，“我真是搞不懂什么限定继承权。明明我是您的孩子，却继承不了您的庄园。法律真古怪。”

劳菲仅一句：“别胡说，洛基。”

如此，洛基正式开始守丧。但他并未用订了婚的未婚夫身份为他的Alpha表哥守丧，而是仅用亲戚的身份。反正在洛基看来，只要他们尚未向外界公开关系，他同赫尔布林迪就不算真正的未婚伴侣——况且他也从未爱过赫尔布林迪。劳菲虽然对这颇有微词，但最终还是只能在他的独子坚持下不了了之。

赫尔布林迪的死改变了很多事情，庄园继承人自然是首当其冲。但洛基显然对这莫名其妙就要获得他们家财产的继承人排斥异常，因此一个月后当劳菲宣布要让新晋继承人住进约顿海姆庄园时，正在用下午茶的洛基费了好大功夫才不让浓烈的红茶呛住自己的气管：

“什么？让一个律师住进来？一个外人！接下来是什么，金融经纪人吗？爸爸，这绝对不行！”

“我心意已决。”劳菲语气坚定，外表看上去却很是无所谓，“况且他是庄园继承人，也算不得什么外人。既然他总要继承庄园，倒不如提前教他点东西，免得他毁了这块地方。”

洛基只冷哼一声以示同意。

这位不受待见的继承人仅用四日就从沿海的阿斯加德赶到较为内陆地区的约顿海姆，其速度之快令洛基不禁出言讽刺：穷了二十多年突然有这样一种好事砸到自己头上，我看是马都跑死了几匹吧。

劳菲只把这种气话笑过，转身把继承人上午先寄来的行李安排进了主宅附近的公馆里。

继承人先生则是在下午到的，下车时仅提了一个小箱来装贴身用品，连随行的仆人也没有。劳菲似乎早就预料到了这种情况，给他的公馆提前备下了一位厨娘、一个贴身男仆兼管家，以及一位打杂女仆。

洛基在继承人到后不情不愿地听从父亲的要求骑马赶到公馆去会面这位年轻人，并为他传递一则消息。只是人刚进大门，甚至还未入到起居室，洛基就听见未来的继承人朗声道：“我才不在乎什么贵族风范，哪怕我继承了这个庄园，他们也不能改变我。我敢说，那位劳菲伯爵以及那位名叫洛基的少爷一定都是傲慢……”

“感谢您的评价。”洛基不适时地推开了门，全然不顾这个场景是否过于尴尬，“不过傲慢的劳菲伯爵诚邀您去宅子上进晚餐，而我这样一个傲慢的少爷则是亲自过来通知您的。”

洛基抬头向他看去，幽绿色的眼睛散发出微微的幽光。这还是他第一次看见这位继承人的外貌：披至肩头的金发有些散乱，衣服并不讲究，但至少得体；身形高大，是贵族中少有的体育家般的身材，但并不夸张，是米开朗琪罗凿刻刀下的作品，充满力量美感；碧蓝的双瞳恰巧是阿斯加德海洋的模样。或者不如说，他就是阿斯加德的化身——那个在历史上曾经纵横海洋、击退无数侵略者，且有着美丽风景的半岛城市。而此刻，这位阿斯加德的代言人显然是愣住了，竟然好半天没有发出声来。

如果是往常，洛基或许会同这样一个漂亮Alpha谈谈话，但今日，他显然带着对待抢占家产的仇人的态度来面对索尔。于是他仅仅只看了这一眼，随即转身离开。

不过出乎他意料的是，刚走出大门，身后就有匆忙的脚步声追赶出来。

“劳菲森先生！”

身后人朝他喊道，“抱歉！我刚刚是无心的，我只是……”

鬼才相信这是无心的！洛基想，这明明就是背后说坏话却被当事人听见的巧合！但出于基本的礼貌，尽管再不乐意，洛基还是板着脸转过身去回复：“当然，我相信您的话语只是不经思考就从您的舌头上流淌出来的——毕竟我猜想您或许没有那个功能。无论如何，我原谅你了，同时我也不会告诉父亲。就这样。”

说完他又要离开。但身后的索尔听了他这番牙尖嘴利也不恼，倒是比洛基想象中要更沉稳冷静。对方只是继续说：“你恐怕还不知道我的名字，我叫索……”

“——索尔·奥丁森。”洛基冷声道，“要住进我家的人我还是知道了解过的。”

说完他就翻身上马。对这位不知从哪冒出来且名叫索尔的继承人，他决意不给对方什么好脸色看。自然，他也没注意到离开后身后人露出的笑容。

钟打八点时大家都在餐桌上落座。劳菲毫无疑问是坐在主位上，洛基则同索尔坐在他的左手边。而下午三点到的另外一位客人——想来一睹未来继承人风采的贝莱姨妈则坐在了劳菲的右手旁。菜肴沿袭了约顿海姆庄园一向的水准，因此当劳菲询问“菜肴合口味吗”的时候，洛基至少可以知道索尔是真的在夸赞菜肴，而非是个演技太好的演员。

洛基没有违反他的诺言，将今天下午的事告诉劳菲，因此劳菲同索尔还算相谈甚欢。到最后，兴致勃勃的劳菲甚至道：“你可要经常到庄园来，我要多教教你怎么运行这个漂亮的地方。”

而索尔对此的回答却是简短的一句话：抱歉，我想我没有空。

“你没有空？”劳菲像是吓了一跳，“你每天都要干什么？”

“工作，我猜——哦，抱歉，我忘了您没有工作的概念。”索尔挑起一边眉，“不过如果您必须要我这么做，我猜想周末可以过来一趟。”

工作？洛基抿了口白葡萄酒，心想着上一次听到这个词大概是罗拉对他说“我要回去做我其他的工作了，少爷”。说老实话，他对这个词有种莫名的陌生和荒谬感，但他还是用一种仿佛被测量好角度的微笑应道：“我们的确不工作，奥丁森先生。因为我们负责给这里的人提供工作。”

索尔含笑望着他，好似洛基说了什么可笑的事情，值得他特意从第三道菜肴时停下辩识手边的四把叉子而去聆听洛基的讲话。这个被视作挑衅的举动顿时令洛基冷下脸来不再看他。

而姨妈则不太一样。这位有些上了年纪的女士皱着眉，显然压抑不住自己的好奇：“周末是什么？”

索尔当即从那种似笑非笑的神情转而笑了出声——但并不夸张，可以看出这位年轻人不过是冲动之下的无法抑制。只是姨妈末了还要问一句：“难道很好笑吗？”

“别问了，贝莱姨妈。”洛基在放下叉子时终结了这场对话，“您不懂，这就是所谓的新时代。”

夜间的空气干燥，索尔在洛基诧异的目光中步行回了公馆。

第二日下午时洛基走进书房，想着随便找本书来应付这个阴沉得无聊的下午，却看见父亲仍是悠哉游哉地在看报。经过昨日的事后洛基真是一看见劳菲就气不打一处来——明明自己才是父亲的独子，父亲却跟索尔交谈甚欢，连父亲也背叛自己了！于是当洛基走进去时，他只冷冷地说了一句：“爸爸。”

劳菲叠起报纸，捏了捏鼻梁骨，看上去很是烦心：“又怎么了，洛基。”

“怎么了？我们家的财产都要给一个外人，而您居然不为我争取争取！”

“就为了这个！”劳菲叹气，“打破限定继承权几乎是做不到的事，洛基。况且我为你积攒的嫁妆还很丰厚，你完全不用担心以后的问题。”

“嫁妆！”洛基道，“但我想要留在约顿海姆，这是我的家，我从小到大都住在这里，凭什么要为了一个陌生人离开？”

劳菲也是烦了，干脆道：“老天，那你直接嫁给索尔不就好了？就跟你之前要嫁给赫尔布林迪一样。”

洛基心想这哪里一样，赫尔布林迪他至少从小就认识，两家也经常来往，哪怕没有爱情也可以做个同居的亲戚。而赫尔布林迪怎么说还是个贵族。但索尔？哼！他就是个天降横财的小律师，一个密谋推倒贵族的中产阶级！这么想着，年轻的阴谋论者，洛基，气呼呼地翻了两页书，然后就再也没从思虑中抽出身来去下定决心变动页码。

——实际上，他怀着一种天然的傲气不愿承认他的确对这个提议动了心。因此劳菲没想到，这个他随口说出来提议竟然会在将来成为困扰他整个下半生的问题。

无论如何，晚餐时索尔又受邀来到约顿海姆府上，更出乎这位继承人先生意料的是，洛基的态度竟然发生了巨大转变。

“奥丁森先生，”洛基亲自站在门口迎接他，且扬起难得看起来真诚的笑脸，一双绿色眼睛翡翠一样在阳光下闪闪发亮，“或者我可以叫你索尔吗？”

索尔见此有些莫名道：“当然可以。”

听到这个回答的洛基似乎很是欣喜，这就更令索尔摸不着头脑了。这位年轻的、热爱工作而不信任所谓信托基金的继承人确信，只有一枚刻着女王荣誉的徽章才值得这位漂亮Omega在他身上注视超过五秒——正巧，那是他没有的东西。

但洛基对索尔的攻势自然不止于此。晚餐开始前，洛基将这位年轻Alpha从父亲的书房处借走，声称要带他提前认识庄园里的结构，好让他以后的生活更方便。索尔自然接受了这一提议，可与洛基一路上试图挑起一个说话的由头不同，索尔始终只是看着他笑——他说话的时候，他不说话的时候，他同仆人打招呼的时候，他谈起乔瓦尼的教派音乐的时候……洛基简直要怀疑对方是否被画家在脸上画了一道微笑的曲线，好让他随时随地都保持这样一种亚历山大大帝般的笑容。

于是最后，洛基只能用最不成计划的计划，最底端的举动——看似无意的肢体接触。

他装作不小心绊了一跤的模样，往索尔身上跌落，并在精妙的计算之中使自己的唇沿轻轻划过索尔的颈脖，有意让对方的耳畔传来自己有规律的呼吸声，双手撑在索尔宽阔的胸膛上——他确信这样的小把戏是制造暧昧的绝佳方式，只要双方共同沉默十几秒，激情就会从这些荒漠中生根发芽。

但索尔除了为了稳住他的身形而搭在他后腰上的手外似乎照例无动于衷。这位金发Alpha礼貌地扶起洛基，笑道：“小心，别再摔了。”

洛基终于明白他或许操之过急——也或许是他对赫尔布林迪的吸引力在索尔这消失得一干二净。可他什么时候这样被人忽视过？无论是在社交季的伦敦还是郡里的各种聚会，他哪怕一言不发都会有适龄的绅士往他身边凑，而到了索尔这，他哪怕全程带着“快来靠近我”的笑脸，索尔却依旧毫无反应。

为什么？他不禁问自己，难道是因为索尔审美独特？想及此他突然回头看了一眼对方，两人先前总是看不到一处去的目光不知怎么却在这个时候恰好撞上，索尔好似因为这个目光接触而愣了一瞬，洛基还不及暗自欣喜索尔终于有点反应了，索尔却紧接着道：

“请问能借用一下洗手间吗？”

洛基只能勉强笑了笑，“我带你去。”

晚餐的时候还是照常，贝莱姨妈决心待到九月下旬再离开。按照她的话来讲，就是约顿海姆最热的时候也比她那要强。于是洛基又趁机对他身旁的Alpha道：“我最喜欢约顿海姆这一点，索尔，我真希望我能永远留在这——你说呢？”

“我更喜欢阿斯加德热烈的阳光，让我想起法国。”索尔不假思索道，“不过我猜约顿海姆永远会为你敞开大门，如果你打算住在这。”

洛基低下头，装作不在意的样子道：“我结婚以后就要搬出去，怎么住在这——哦，你这算是在和我调情吗？”

“不不，”索尔好似也意识到自己话里的漏洞，此刻连忙笑着否定，“如果让你误会了很抱歉。只是你在这里长大，这永远都是你的家。”

坐在洛基身旁的劳菲挑起眉，不禁纳闷这到底是一种什么对话。

晚饭后在休息室里劳菲依旧拉着索尔指点庄园事宜，谈着谈着就到了政治上。劳菲不知怎么就开始说起了“那群苏格兰强盗”，而索尔就不免要反驳“爱尔兰信仰天主教的歹徒”①洛基发誓他一开始真的只是打算附和赞美索尔，就像所有想要讨好Alpha的Omega那样；可当他听到索尔坚决要“捍卫他的权利”时，洛基便不免出言讽刺：

“可我看您不也要称为我们的一员吗？从某种角度来说，您也真会自谦啊。”

于是由这起，他们就从党派之争，再到哲学，最后到音乐“平和地”争论了一晚上。

最后当索尔起身告辞时，洛基才想起他是应该要讨好索尔而不是和他开辩论赛。于是他在索尔要离开时连忙扬起笑脸，压下不忿道，“我只是随便说说，当然还是你的见解更高明。”

索尔不置可否，只说有空还会再来拜访。洛基顿时感到其实事情也没这么糟糕。

接下来的两个月里，洛基不厌其烦地邀请对方到庄园一聚，连劳菲都受不了洛基这种殷勤，只干脆躲在书房里，末了还劝告洛基一句：“你是个正经人家的Omega，别像条狗一样围在Alpha旁边。”

洛基才不理这种指责，反正他算盘打得好好的——他要和索尔结婚，然后和他生下孩子，最后他再让索尔“意外身亡”接手财产继承权。

没错，洛基从来就不打算要同索尔一生一世，在他看来，索尔不过是让他能够名正言顺拿到继承权的过度手段，只要继承权稳了，索尔也就不被需要了。

只是索尔对他永远都不咸不淡忽冷忽热，无论他做什么、说什么，索尔也从来没有过什么亲密表示。

啊不，其实也是有一次的。

那天洛基为了这位未来继承人将自己穿着在最漂亮但也足够累赘的外袍里，还死死地收紧了腰身，但这位不解风情的继承人只是盯着他的腰两秒，疑惑道：“衣服这么紧，你不会喘不过气吗？”

听到这个回答的洛基的确差点一口气没喘上来——不过是因为气的。

但看到洛基脸色发白（被索尔气的）的模样，索尔竟然主动用手帮他松开了他腰侧的系带！有那么几十秒，洛基就僵在那，感受着Alpha的手环过他的腰身，气息拂过他的耳畔，洛基感觉整个被笼罩在淡淡的松木琥珀香味中，指尖还时不时戳到Omega敏感的腰线。

“等等……”

反应过来的洛基下意识想要推开他，索尔却已经重新直起身，笑容里有些抱歉的意思，“冒犯了，请原谅。”

说完他转头就走，只余下洛基一个人在夜晚做了个迷离的梦，梦里是他从未了解过的味道。

第二日当洛基以为他们终于有了什么进展，且还算心情愉悦地骑着马去公馆上拜访索尔时，却意外发现索尔似乎在写信给什么人。当洛基凑过去偷窥时，只能看到首行的“亲爱的……”

然后索尔就把信叠了起来。

“有什么事吗？”

索尔坐在写字桌的后面，蔚蓝色的眼睛和平直的唇线透露出一副公事公办的模样。洛基见此不禁迟疑了一阵才道：“父亲……父亲让我来邀请你一起去打猎。”

“我会考虑的。”

洛基黑色的眉拧起，心里完全不明白为什么索尔对他的态度又冷淡下来。他心事重重地下了楼，甚至没让索尔送他。

“劳菲森少爷？”

一个仆人打扮但穿着得体的人朝他打招呼，“您的父亲近来可还好？”

洛基抬头一看，才发现是公馆里的管家兼贴身男仆，莫斯利。心情正不好的洛基勉强笑了笑：“他很好……你知道索尔最近都在忙什么吗？”

“这个！”莫斯利惊呼一声，随即又压低声音道，“我听说奥丁森先生在阿斯加德市有个情人，他正有意愿接她过来呢！不过门户同现在的奥丁森先生不是很配，是个商人的女儿。”

情人！洛基心里一惊，心想他可从来没想到还有这一层！但他仍不死心，继续问：“怎么知道的消息？可靠吗？”

“是厨娘玛丽说的。”莫斯利迟疑道，“我也不清楚正不正确。但玛丽说她在阿斯加德市有个朋友……”

洛基没能再听下去。

他不甘心祖上积攒地家业如今要拱手送给一个外姓人，而这个外姓人居然还不愿意娶他！如果索尔有一个情人，那他就注定只能在几年后嫁给一个不知道哪里来的人，然后从此过着与约顿海姆——这个他从小长大，他的母亲长眠——或许将来某一天父亲也会的地方再无相关的日子。

凭什么？他咬咬牙，想起那条听起来很胡扯但是的确可行的法律。

“法律规定，如若一位未婚Alpha标记了一位未婚Omega，那么Alpha就有在天主面前忏悔且与这位Omega结为伴侣的责任。相应地，Omega也应为自己的过错忏悔且接受宗教惩罚。”

于是当一个星期后的打猎日结束时，洛基看着狂风大雨的天气，心想这是连主都在帮助我，我又有什么过错？所以他睁着一双漂亮而真挚的眼睛，轻声道：

“今日的天气很坏，恐怕你回不去了，不如留在宅子里吧。这有很多个房间都已经备好了。”

①前者为辉格党，代表新兴资产阶级和新贵族利益；后者为托利党，代表地主贵族利益。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有NC17内容，无特殊警告

索尔是被雷声惊醒的。

约顿海姆庄园是个过大的地方，连同着那些前排的房间也很是空旷，透露出一种缺乏生气的寂寥；隔着床有六英尺的炉火还在挣扎着跳动，尝试着要跃出壁炉这片拘束空间，但最终也是被束缚住，只把围栏处的影子投射到墙壁上作罢；雨点还沉重地敲击着窗扇，用令人惊异的声响昭示这场令他无法离开的风暴的迅猛与无尽。

他坐起身，打算到桌子那喝口水定定神——先前那个惊醒他的雷声让他心神不定，他的心脏还跳得同雨声一般迅猛有力。

可透明的液体才刚沾湿嘴唇，不被预料的敲门声就响起了。

索尔放下水杯，心想这都快到半夜了怎么还有人敲他的门，就算是仆人也睡下了吧？——况且大晚上地找他能有什么事，难不成是一起赏雷？他摇摇头，将手悬空在把手上，暗暗嘲笑自己不着边际的想法。

天边蓝紫色的雷电再次炸起，声势之大似乎连约顿海姆庄园也要在这一夜毁去；这注定是不平凡的一夜——索尔在后来常常想——而他在那一瞬间居然没有预料到。

敲门声紧跟在雷声后再次响起。

索尔轻轻地拉开了门。

“索尔，”门外人一手扶着门框，一手突然支撑在他身上，把索尔吓了一遭；他连忙扶住面前这个脸色呈不正常潮红的人，心里却怎么也觉得有哪里不太对劲。只是他还没来得及问出一句“发生了什么”，那几乎整个人都要倒在他身上的Omega就仰起头，用带着晨露的玫瑰气息双唇道：

“你能帮我吗？”

*

洛基大概是在钟敲十一下时站在索尔房门前的，但正式敲响对方的门却是在将近十二点时。说老实话，仅穿着一身丝质睡袍的他挣扎了很久到底要不要这么做——这其中一面是他难以甘心的庄园继承权，另一面却是他的自持与自尊。他清楚自己一旦做下这种事，社交圈子里大约有好几年都会拿他来做笑柄，在明在暗地嘲笑他、唾弃他……他握紧了手里的药剂，最终还是一饮而尽。如若被家庭医师维森见到，也一定会说这样喝下诱发剂，简直就是疯了。

他想他的确疯了。

他厌恶这种自贱感，夹带着迎合讨好的举动；索尔或许会轻视他如同轻视罪恶与卑劣，厌恶他如同厌恶死亡——但他没有向后退的道路，只因他已踩在悬崖之巅。

掐着时间敲上索尔的房门，洛基知道自己的思维已经开始乱成一团，连同信息素一起绽开缠绕着他的每一个动作。他看着房门被打开，总觉得自己的脸颊在不正常地发烫，说不清是因为诱导剂的作用，还是为自己感到羞愧。

进门的那一瞬间他就将房门重新掩上。他看不见自己的脸，不知道自己的神色在索尔看来有多么惊慌。发情期的高热将他的冷淡与自身割裂，现在的他不过只是混沌的猎物。

“发生了什么？”索尔右手扶着他的肩，神色镇定，似乎完全没有闻到他爆炸似地扩散开来的信息素味道，这让洛基更加在心底里加固了对他“伪君子”的印象。但他抿唇，最终还是决定把那个润色已久的故事照搬出来。

“索尔……我父亲要我嫁给莫霍顿郡的克劳森公爵，他有过三个前妻。”洛基喘息着、斟酌着说出了半真半假的谎言，“我父亲说他是个富有且有名望的上流社会男人，按道理来说，我是该嫁给他的。”

“可他已经五十多岁，且三个前妻都死得蹊跷，甚至有人说他将他的妻子折磨致死——就像那个法国故事里的蓝胡子一样。”洛基仰起头，眉头蹙起，“我嫁给他不过是断送自己的一生，我也不想成为他死得不明不白的第四任妻子！”

话音刚落，洛基就注意到自己肩上的力度似乎加重了。他在一片模模糊糊的认知中恍然意识到，这事有戏！

“索尔，求你。”想到这他直接执起索尔空下的左手，并向那手背吻去，烟雾一般轻柔，“标记我，让我成为你的，我只能成为你的。”

但索尔轻轻收回了自己的手。

“我能理解你的心情，洛基。但我想我们可以一起说服你的父亲，你可以去寻找你的真爱。你现在不过是以另外一种方式断送你的未来……”

只是索尔这句话还不曾说完，洛基就吻上那双仍在张开的唇瓣。这是位没什么经验的Omega——这是索尔第一反应；洛基的舌尖试探性地探入他的齿列之间，带着点小心翼翼咬上他的舌头；环在他颈后的双手收得死紧，仿佛怕眼前这位唯一的Alpha会从他身边溜走——但实际上如果洛基有留意，他会知道这位Alpha的情欲早已被他他溢出的过浓玫瑰气息挑起，因为那紧扣着他腰身的手——那缠绵的动作不会作假。

或许是过了几分钟，洛基从他们交缠的唇上脱离，唇瓣如同晨露下玫瑰一般，是泛着潋滟的红。

“可我爱的是您，”他碧绿色的瞳孔盈满水雾，直直地看向索尔，似乎要将他的全部情感通过这双圆形的宝石倾倒而出，“我想——我只想嫁给您！”

索尔早该知道他是个谎言家，却仍是忍不住听信于他。

接下来的不过是一片混乱。他们拥吻着，洛基坐在置物柜上，一手胡乱地解开着对方的扣子；这苍白的青年急切地探寻着他未曾了解过的一切，从颈窝至胸腹……他如此热烈地抚摸过Alpha非贵族式的蜜色肌肤及被其覆盖着的漂亮肌理，仿佛世界上只剩下彼此，而后带着玫瑰气息的Omega荷尔蒙交融着冬日的白兰地，决心一起醉倒在这个夜晚里。

丝质睡袍从肩膀处滑至臂弯，Alpha用他滚烫的唇舌从洛基的凸显的锁骨摩挲着落到下腹处，感受着对方紧绷起的身体，带着哭腔向他，向着未知的一切述说着停止。

停止吗？不……不是的。

于是洛基被软绵绵地抱起，随后安稳地置在这张由Omega亲自安排、能叫所有人合意的大床上。雪白的鸭绒被用那微不足道的支撑力撑起洛基的恐惧，这重新寻找回着落点的Omega又好像重新活了过来，不再是被动的颤栗的——他用小腿环上索尔的腰身，在Alpha耳边低语：

“标记我。”

这是他在一开始就已经提出来的要求，此刻却被赋予了新的含义。他急不可待地扯下索尔的睡衣长裤，Alpha异于常人的阴茎被他抚弄着，他心里还余下一丝一缕的理智被自己这一大胆过头的举动惊骇，但身下还淌着欲望的柔软密口却在叫嚣着渴望有什么能够填满他——就是现在，就是这个瞬间。

比烈日更为夺目的金发落在他的耳边，索尔贴心地伸出两指为他紧密高热却又在拉扯连黏连出透明丝液的性器官扩张着，哪怕洛基因为发情期而湿软得一塌糊涂的小口已然没有那个必要。但他依旧还是那么做了，就像所有公式化的事物一般，他抵着穴内的软肉，模仿着交媾的动作不断刺激着还未曾使用过这处的洛基，引起穴口紧张颤抖的挤压和筋挛。索尔用指节感受着这Omega热情得要命的邀请，不免对接下来的事更为期待。

他抽出双指，上面还沾着分泌出的湿滑黏液。他象征性地舔了一下，随即对着身下被情潮攫住的人轻声道：“你这里的水好甜，洛基，像花蜜一样。”

洛基显然是被这句调情式的话惹恼了，他瞪着那双足以迷惑人的眼睛，妄图带来一点威慑力。可他不知道的是，他那含满雾气的眼睛此刻无论做出什么都不过是邀请罢了，现下也亦然，索尔只笑着吻上他的眼睑，同时将他修长苍白的腿固定好免得无甚经验的Omega临时反悔。

“可能会有点疼……”

索尔感到自己的性器抵在一块温热的软肉上，娇嫩而柔软得过份。近粉色的穴口被硕大的阴茎顶部撑开，似乎连粘膜上的小红血丝都能被看得一清二楚，这让索尔总觉得自己涨得发疼的阴茎如果全部进入大概会把这柔软的小口撑坏——但是不得不说，他竟然还有些期待这个局面。

他看见洛基咬着牙，细密的汗珠打湿了额发，看上去更显苍白。显然，洛基并不怎么好受，而他自问自己并不是什么叫人痛苦的恶魔，便颇有绅士风度地低下头问：

“要我停下来吗？”

此刻他的阴茎顶端已经全部没入，洛基那高热的性器官还在不断地收缩挤压着他，在从几乎没有的缝隙中流出粘稠的润滑液体，弄得他腿间一塌糊涂。显然，索尔这个疑问在这个场面下便多少有些恶趣味了。

所以洛基的腿环得更紧了些，语气断断续续但坚定道：“不，你直接一点就好。”

仿佛一场战争。

于是索尔沉下腰，用自己的性器一寸寸地破开这说不清是在挽留他抑或是推拒他的穴道深处。他因握惯笔而有些粗糙的手抚过洛基瓷器一般的躯体，或是揉捏着Omega的大腿，尝试用一些其他地方的触感缓解洛基的不适……而后他握住洛基那同其他地方一样体毛并不繁盛的阴茎，姆指尖划过窄小的铃口，其他的四指则极有技巧性地动作着，直至二人的小腹乃至胸膛间布满星星点点的乳白色粘腻液体。过于强烈的性高潮使洛基放松了一瞬，让索尔得以进到最深。深处柔软的生殖腔口被猛然闯入的粗硕龟头揉碾刺激着，不断地涌出大量的黏液来适应这一变化以安抚被刺激的穴道。

洛基在这瞬间几乎尖叫起来。他向后弓起身，似乎是要推拒索尔突然的入侵，但正在势头上的Alpha绝不可能就此让他逃跑。索尔紧紧搂着他的后背，深深地吻进他的唇舌之中，将洛基未能出口的呜咽尽数吞下。

在这个略显温情的吻中，索尔只不断地猛干入洛基拼命绞紧的穴道中，一次次地顶开他敏感的生殖腔口内。在这样过于的猛烈的操干中，洛基的射精次数很快就到达了上限，以至于他和索尔贴在一起的腹部被白花花地糊成一团；他的黑发湿黏黏地被汗液粘在脸侧，下唇被紧咬着变成血红，眼睛倒是诚实地表达了几欲落泪的趋势。

索尔抱着他坐起身，猛然进得更深的阴茎让洛基不禁筋挛了一瞬，随后就是前穴源源不断的欲液喷涌而出，连带着索尔的进出都会发出响亮的水声。这个认知令洛基更为羞耻起来，他重重地咬着索尔的肩，从喉尖发出难耐的抽咽声。

索尔没在意洛基的举动。他只带着洛基跟随着他的步伐，从颈窝至胸膛至腰侧落下一个个深深的吻痕。洛基双手插入他金色的发层，自暴自弃地任由对方在他身上留下痕迹——连他浅色的乳尖也在劫难逃，在索尔玩弄下变得红肿起来。

就这样过了不知道多久，洛基在某次高潮中收缩起生殖道紧紧地裹着索尔的性器，索尔也应他的期许抵着他的生殖腔口射了个干净。温热的精液灌进洛基的体内深处，他喘着气感受着索尔从他体内退了出来，心想终于可以结束了，却没想到索尔将他在床上翻了个身，再一次猛地进入他的体内。

没预见到这一局面的洛基不禁尖声叫了出来——他不清楚Alpha们的不应期都很短，而索尔更是其中的佼佼者。

“够了……够了！”他喊着，颇有些口齿不清，“不要了索尔……”

“别急，亲爱的，”索尔俯下身，在他耳边低语，“我还没像你要求的那样标记你呢。”

洛基还没来得及反应过来他在说什么，索尔就一面缓慢而深重地操弄他的生殖腔口，一面拨开他后颈上的黑发，朝着他的腺体咬去！尖牙在刺入凸起的腺体时让Omega本能地挣扎起来，抗拒这原始的捕猎行为；然而索尔只托着他的腰身，一次比一次深地试图顶入他的生殖腔内，让他因过深的进入而小腹抽搐。

白兰地的气息融入冷冽的玫瑰之中，盈满了这间空旷的卧室。

洛基抽泣着、撕扯着，拼尽全力想要逃脱开来；但这一切显然都只是无用功。他的穴道筋挛着迎合Alpha的阴茎，涌出的淫液打湿了索尔下身金黄的耻毛甚至两人腿间，而后就是困于不断的干性高潮中，再也没什么能够流出的液体。

这之后，他的身体才真正为索尔打开。

后颈处的临时标记令洛基适应了Alpha的入侵，生殖腔口终于被索尔进入；阴茎顶端开始涨大成结，甚至每一次动作都会令引起洛基最深处的颤栗。他双手死死抓紧着羽绒枕头，大腿发软地接受着Alpha近乎粗暴的操干，连穴口浅色的软肉都被操得熟透，变成玫瑰似的暗红。

成结的顶端卡住了他的生殖腔口，索尔不能再继续动作，但漫长的射精时间依旧令洛基再一次从对生殖腔的刺激中获得高潮——Omega们的身体在发情期中都格外敏感，尤其是生殖腔内。洛基控制不住的生理泪水砸在羽绒枕头上，连呼吸都变得滞缓起来。

“和我生个孩子，”他最后听见索尔道，“我的洛基。”

*

第二天时他这事几乎在庄园内就人尽皆知了，劳菲伯爵听说之后自然是气得脸色发青，扬言说一定要打死这给他丢脸的孩子——不消说，一定是洛基干下的好事！

但索尔一直挡在洛基身前，低头认错说都是他引诱了洛基，一切都是他的错——不过反正标记都标记了，不如马上结婚吧？

劳菲看着一条心的两个年轻人，自然只能气得心口疼。

牧师预约好了时间后，两人就去领了宗教上的惩罚——其实也没什么，就是用皮质流苏训诫鞭往自己身上鞭打20下，连个痕迹都没有在洛基身上留下，不可不谓没有一点威慑力。连洛基都忍不住要说：“这其实是鼓励别人未婚苟合的吧？”

索尔在拿这个玩情趣的时候表示了赞同。

被标记后洛基发觉自己很依赖索尔的Alpha气息——这都是本能和天性，难以更改的事物。于是他决定，再缓一段时间也不是不行——况且他孩子还没怀上呢！于是这段时间里，在洛基的鼓励下，他俩几乎是没日没夜地寻欢作乐，甚至还不怎么分场合，有一次差点就被修理庭院的园丁瞧见了，急得洛基发了狠地夹紧索尔，好让他快点交代出来。

等到三个月后孩子终于怀上了，洛基又觉得事情还不稳定——万一他孩子突然没了呢？这种意外可是时有发生，谁也拿捏不准。于是他又耐心等着孩子的诞生，并享受着索尔为他忙前忙后大惊小怪紧张兮兮。

很多次，每当洛基抚着肚子不经意看向索尔时，无论索尔在做什么，都必定要放下手里的事给他一个吻。洛基被亲得晕晕乎乎的同时不禁在想：反正也不急在这一时嘛……

生下孩子洛基又等了半年，毕竟谁知道孩子是不是体弱，会不会早夭？碰巧的是半年之后孩子稳定下来了，索尔却又提出说要去巴黎意大利之类的地方补上他们的蜜月，洛基一直想去巴黎很久了，就是出不了家门这么远，于是他欣然答应。可谁又能想到蜜月期他们又顺利怀上第二个……

直到10年后洛基看着最大的孩子在庄园前的草地上跑，最小的、排行第三的女儿在他身旁问今天能不能不上课，洛基才反应过来，他的一生居然好像就这样和索尔望到头了。

不过，管他呢。

END


End file.
